The present invention relates to a fiber optic illuminator display which utilizes optic fibers for illuminating a signboard or the like.
Fiber optic illuminating devices have been widely used in illuminating advertising media. In a fiber optic illuminating device according to the prior art, a bundle of optical fiber filaments (A) (see FIG. 1) is connected between a light source and a display board (B). In this arrangement, it is very difficult to pick up respective optical fiber filaments from the bundle (A) for inserting in respective holes which form patterns on the display board (B). If the optical fiber filaments are not properly inserted in the holes on the display board (B), they may set in a tangle, affecting light transmission quality.